The Star That Hunts the Seasons
by ProAJ13
Summary: Sometimes your cause is a good one, but the things you do for that cause are things that others will not like. Sometimes you have to kill, or lie, or steal, and yet, its all for a good cause. Sometimes you have no choice but to fight good people because they do not believe your cause is as good as you say. It can be hard on your morals to go down a path like this. (OC centric)


" **On February 1** **st** **, the Monty Oum Project wants you to start something new."**

 **Well, in remembrance of Monty Oum, people in the community are starting new things like youtube channels, animations, songs, fanfics, etc. Not all those things are related to RWBY or anything Monty has done, and they don't have to be, all that matters (at least in my opinion) is that you enjoy what you are doing and you make use of whatever creativity you may have.**

 **Here's my contribution to this encouragement of creativity. My creativity brought this idea of an OC character into my head and I can't get it out. Now I have a good reason to do something with him. This fic and this character will not be my main focus in any way, but I will occasionally have something for him… probably. I really have no idea what I'm gonna do with this fic. It might just be a couple of fight scenes, or it might have a semblance of a story, I'm not sure yet.**

 **Don't like OC centric stories? Leave. Don't like OC's with awesome powers? Leave. There are things more powerful than the people of Remnant out there in the multiverse, deal with it.**

 **Also, for any of you that have read my other fics and are possibly wondering if this fic is connected to my Fate series… I mean, it takes place in the same multiverse, so yeah, it is connected.**

 **Also, while I'm posting this because of the Monty Oum Project, I also have started working on something else, something that, if you've been reading my fics already, you will probably be glad to see.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. If you don't though I'd really appreciate it if you didn't flame or be an asshole in general. We're supposed to be encouraging creativity here, not putting it down and rejecting someone's passion because you don't like the product.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, or claim to own, anything I may use or reference in this fic besides the story, the OC(s), and this fic. I most certainly do not own RWBY or any song I might suggest you readers play during a fight scene or something.**

 **Warning: bad language.**

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

" _I have always had this feeling that I was born in the stars. I look at them and I feel like I'm home."_

* * *

The Star That Hunts the Seasons Ch.1

* * *

It was a starry, cloudless night.

Just the way he liked it.

He always loved starry nights, so it was fitting that she of all things found him. And he was glad she did, Remnant was so much more interesting than Earth. The people were more bearable, the weapons were almost as interesting as the characters of this world…

… and even better, there was less light pollution, so he could see the stars much easier at night.

As he lay there in the field, staring up at the stars with a smile on his face, he felt at peace. It was the purest peace he could feel, nothing else came close to it.

That peace did not mean he was vulnerable though, for the moment his brain registered the sound of a horse slowly trotting along, his senses were already on alert.

She mentally went on alert as she heard someone yawn to her left, on the other side of the fence. She tilted her head up slightly to see past her hood, and she saw a young man lying on the ground.

"That was a good nap." He said, stretching, before he stood up and turned towards her. He saw her and gave a friendly smile. "Hello there!" He greeted and waved.

The fence between them gave her the smallest bit of comfort, as long as there was an obstacle that he would have to get over, she would have a chance to react if he attacks. Being who she was, it was natural to be cautious. "Hello." She greeted back as her horse continued on. She was surprised to see that he started walking along the fence at the same pace as her horse. 'What does he want?'

"I'm Nyota! What's your name?" He asked.

She glanced at him again and got a good look at him this time.

His hair was messy, pitch black, and long, though not long enough that his bangs blocked his eyes. His eyes were a deep dark blue. He wore a black leather combat trench coat over a black T shirt. His jeans were black, as were his combat boots and his gloves, which were not fingerless, which clashed with the norm. His color preference was clear, but it made his pale skin even clearer.

She decided to try and humor his friendliness, even if she wasn't really interested. "Nyota? That's an odd name." She said with a teasing smile.

"Hey now, you still haven't told me your name." Nyota pointed out with a grin.

Her smile faltered. "Well, I'm sorry strang- I mean, Nyota, but I really do not have time to talk with strangers, I have things to do. I hope you can understand." She turned away and ordered her horse to go just a bit faster.

"Well I'm sorry about that, Amber, but this conversation is kind of important, so if you could stop your horse I would really appreciate it." Nyota said with a suddenly threatening tone.

The two humans, and the horse, all froze and no one moved for a few tense moments.

"You're lucky I haven't killed you already, so tell me what you want or get lost." Amber said, turning her head towards him.

'Ooh, she's a bit of a tough girl this time around.' "I think you already know what I want." Nyota started, making Amber reach for her weapon slowly. "But, we both have bigger problems right now. I am only here to do good, the other people that are on their way right now, they're another story."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are they?" She asked threateningly. 'I don't see a weapon on him. Where is it!?'

"They are selfish people who simply want power." Nyota answered, putting his hands in his pockets. "It would be bad news for everyone if they got your power. I am glad I got here before they did, because you will lose to them without my help."

"Do you really think I'm that weak?" Amber asked with an insulted tone.

"No, I just think the three of them are that strong, and they are working with very dangerous powers that they intend to use against you." Nyota explained.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know you're not working for them?" Amber asked threateningly.

"There are three of them. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. Mercury and Emerald will attack first, Cinder will come in later. Although, they may change their plan when they see me here. One of them will make you see things with her semblance, but from what I've seen it only works on one person, any more than that is difficult or impossible for her, I'm not sure which." He listed off quickly. "Cinder is the dangerous one that will try to steal your power. She's the one with a bow and arrows and she's wearing red."

She was a bit shocked by how he casually listed off details, he almost seemed bored. "H-How do you know all this?"

They both turned their heads as they heard noise down the dirt road. There they saw Mercury and Emerald glaring at them.

Nyota hopped over the fence and stood beside Amber as she got off her horse and pulled out her staff. "Let me help you, and when we get out of this alive, I'll give you your answers. You're going to have to trust me though." Nyota said.

"Fine. I'll trust you, for now." Amber said reluctantly. "But if you betray me..."

"I won't, I promise. I want to find a peaceful resolution between us." Nyota said honestly.

"What's he doing here? Who is he?" Emerald asked Mercury quietly.

"No idea, let's just kill him." Mercury suggested before they both attacked.

Amber was just barely able to feel some sort of energy coming from Nyota. She looked at him and noticed that small glowing white dots had appeared all over his clothing, his hair, and when she looked, she saw the white dots in his eyes as well. It looked like the starry night sky above them was also all over him.

There was one thing he did like about Earth though, the one thing he cared to remember about. Not surprisingly, it was the stars.

"Sagittarius!" Nyota called out. He held his hands out in front of him and a small cluster of sparkling lights appeared in the air in front of him. The star-like lights clumped together and grew into a glowing white bow of starlight. He readied his bow and let loose an arrow at Emerald. The arrow flew incredibly fast and Emerald moved just fast enough to only get a cut on her cheek. Her Aura kept the skin from actually being broken though.

Amber waved her staff at them, creating a gust of wind that blew away both their attackers. With them at a greater distance, Nyota was able to continue firing high speed arrows at the criminal duo. Tired of being on the defensive and worried about the plan failing, Emerald and Mercury soon began firing their weapons back at their targets. Nyota quickly jumped behind Amber as she raised her hand and used her power to block all the bullets fired at them.

"Orion!" Nyota called out before running out from behind Amber and straight at their opponents. His bow fell apart back into starlight, with half of it going into one hand and the other half into the other. He threw his arms out to his sides as the starlight took the form of two large, flat, curved daggers. He began slashing the air in front of him, perfectly deflecting all the bullets that were fired at him as he quickly approached Emerald. Mercury got between them and attempted a jump kick, but Nyota simply jumped over him and clashed dual blades with Emerald. Amber quickly jumped in and engaged in close combat with Mercury to keep him away from her temporary friend.

Emerald and Nyota clashed in a flurry of blades before jumping away from each other. Emerald's blades broke away from her hilts, connected by chains, and she swung the blades at Nyota. He easily weaved his way through the blades and chains before getting in melee range with her again. She quickly brought her chains back in to deflect his attack with her own curved daggers.

He swung at her chest with a horizontal right swing, which she deflected downward, before stabbing at her chest with his left. She leaned to her left to dodge before turning her right blade into its gun form and trying to shoot his face point blank. He leaned to his right to dodge the shot, so she tried to bring her left blade down on his head. He quickly brought his right blade up to directly block her attack before swinging his left blade up at her face while he held it in reverse. She ducked under the swing, so he quickly brought the weapon back down and hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of his weapon.

She nearly fell face first, but she twisted at the last second so she landed on her back with both her guns pointed straight up at his face. He quickly leaned back to avoid the bullets, so she used the opening to sweep him off his feet. She tried to stab him while he was down but he quickly rolled away and got up again. She raised her weapons to fire at him again. 'Perseus!' Nyota thought quickly, the starlight in his left hand shaping into a shield while the starlight in his right turned into a sword. He rushed her while his shield was raised and attempted a lunge. Emerald stopped firing and jumped to the side to dodge before jumping away to avoid getting bashed with his shield.

He raised his shield as he prepared another rush. Suddenly she lowered her guns and smirked at him. Nyota raised a brow in confusion before he heard the familiar sound of an arrow flying through the air coming from behind him. He spun around and blocked the arrow with his shield only to see the arrow was sticking to his shield as a familiar screaming sound began building up. 'Well this is new.' He thought before Cinder's arrow exploded and sent him flying past Emerald.

He groaned before trying to get up. He first noticed his starlight sword and shield were on the ground next to him, but he then noticed that Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder were slowly approaching a cornered Amber. He quickly got up and held out his hand, calling the starlight to him. The sparkles flew to his hand and formed his bow again. He decided to stop holding back with his bow and put more of his Aura into its arrow. The arrow he fired exploded on contact with Emerald's back, causing Mercury and Cinder to turn towards her in surprise.

Amber used this distraction to blow them both away with wind before her eyes gained a somewhat wing-shaped glow around them. She flew into the air as storm clouds gathered around them, blocking out the stars. She called upon lightning which soon rained down on Mercury and Cinder, who were forced to jump around to dodge with little time to fight back. Even when Mercury did fire a few rounds from the guns in his boots, the rounds were vaporized by Amber's power.

Emerald slowly got up before turning and glaring at Nyota as he walked towards her with a smirk. "You're gonna pay for that." She growled out before disappearing. His eyes widened slightly in surprise before he smiled again. 'Good thing I have a way of dealing with that.' He pulled the starlight he currently had into his right hand and mixed it with his Aura. He then punched the ground hard, creating a sparkling shockwave that blew away Emerald and made a small dent in the dirt road.

Suddenly the debris of the impact collected itself into glass shards. Nyota cursed under his breath before quickly creating a shield. His shield could not protect his whole body and eventually the barrage of glass knocked him down next to Emerald. The red eyed thief weakly got up and smiled evilly at him before trying to stab him in the face. He leaned his head to the side and the knife stabbed the ground instead. She growled before trying again, and he leaned his head again. Her growling in frustration was humorous to him and his smile was making her even angrier. Suddenly lightning hit her in the back and knocked her off of Nyota. Amber looked to see if she had saved him with that attack but soon had to focus back on her battle with Cinder, a battle which could have been going better.

Nyota could tell Emerald barely had any Aura left and intended to finish her off now so he could be rid of the distraction. Suddenly he heard Mercury behind him and he spun around while simultaneously creating a starlight shield. The bullet enhanced kick made direct contact with the shield and actually lifted Nyota off the ground. Mercury jumped up to meet him and kicked his shield again, knocking him even higher. Mercury spun around and kicked him one more time before falling back to Remnant. He then started to make use of his breakdancing skill while firing many a bullet into the sky. The bullets swirled around as they flew up to hit Nyota.

'Aquila!' Nyota thought. His shield once again broke down into starlight. The sparkles flew behind him and took the form of white, glowing eagle wings on his back. He quickly flew in the direction of Amber and Cinder's battle while also avoiding Mercury's bullets. He landed right between the two women, and Mercury's attacks flew right into them, blowing up and injuring all of them.

Once the dust cleared, Cinder looked over her shoulder and gave Mercury a very disappointed look that terrified him. She would need to remember to punish him for that mistake. For now, she looked back at her opponents. Amber had been weakened by their melee and you could tell that just by looking at her. The mysterious boy, however, was noticeably less weakened. She knew he had taken hits before, and then he had taken a barrage of her glass, and just now he was hit by Mercury's attack like her and Amber were, so she knew he should have been fairly weakened by now. Instead, he seemed to have a lot of fight left in him.

She would have been curious if he wasn't completely ruining her plans. She was still confident that if all three of them attacked together like they were going to do with Amber, they could take him down. The only hole in that theory was his destructive power. Depending on what else he's hiding from them, he might be able to destroy them. Because of these thoughts, she was now far more interested in this boy's power than Amber's, but with Emerald out of the game there was no way they could beat this boy, let alone him and Amber. For now, she would retreat, and probably get more help. She knew a few people that would tip the balance in her favor.

"We're leaving! Grab her and let's go!" Cinder ordered as she started to run away from her opponents.

Amber went to attack while Cinder's back was turned, but she noticed her 'partner' was hesitating. "You aren't actually going to let her go, right!?" She asked angrily.

"Hmm." He hummed in thought. 'I've won, that's it. She backs off, I get her power, I move on. You know what? Fuck it. That bitch deserves it for what she did to me that one time.' "Get back, now." He quietly ordered. Nyota suddenly held his right arm straight up. The clouds parted in one part as a bright ball of light fell from the sky and into his hand. "Astral Sagittarius!" The bright light morphed into his starlight bow, only the three arrows he pulled back were glowing quite brightly, much like his eyes at that moment. "Be gone…" The arrows flew down the road and hit the ground all around Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. The arrows created a massive pure white explosion that left a fairly large crater in its wake. There was nothing inside the crater.

The bow turned back into the bright light that had fallen from the sky. Nyota held his hand up again and let go of the light. The light flew up and took its rightful place as one of the stars in the night sky.

Amber couldn't help but stare up in wonder. Though when she looked back down she saw the boy was now much weaker than before, he looked like he could barely stand. "What was that?" She asked curiously.

It took a bit for him to catch his breath. "That… was a star's light… The full pure power of its light. At least what I'm able to make use of." He answered. "I can't use actual stars for my weapons, a star is far bigger than a planet. But I don't use stars, I use starlight. The sparkles you see me control and mold are starlight. But I don't usually use a star's whole light, I just use the starlight all around us. What I just did there was use one single star's light, all the light that is reaching us right now. My power allows me to use starlight, which I can enhance with my Aura. The more starlight I use, and the brighter it is, and the purer it is, the more powerful it will be.

The one who gave me this power is the Angel of The Stars. She found me and sent me here to collect the power of the Fall Maidens."

"Wait, what? Slow down." Amber requested.

"The power you Maidens have is actually a _very_ small portion of an Angel's essence. If I collect the full essence of the Angel of Fall, she can be brought back to life. The Angel of The Stars wants to bring her back because with every angel alive angels have a better chance to defeat the demons when the war between angels and demons starts up again. Any questions?"

Amber just stood there for a few moments with a very confused and lost look. "Um… how-"

"Oh! And the reason you have a bit of the Angel of Fall's essence is because the demons captured her long ago and cursed her, splitting her soul into pieces and sending those pieces to a few of the Remnants." Nyota added as if he just remembered that he had forgotten to say that.

Again, Amber stood there in confusion for awhile. "S-So what do you want exactly?"

Nyota let out an exasperated groan. "I knew I went too fast that time…" He whined. "I, want you, to let me, take the Angel's essence out of you so I can give it to the Angel of The Stars, leaving us one step closer to reviving the Angel of Fall, also known as the Angel of Autumn."

Amber started to regain a bit of her composure. "And why would I let you do that?"

"Because reviving the angels of the seasons might be the difference between the angels winning, and demons letting chaos reign over the multiverse." Nyota answered. "If I can make that clear, either you let me take your power, or the amount of innocent people that would die… we don't even have a number to tell us how many would die. Evil would reign over _everything_! I'm sorry that you have to make a sudden decision like this, I know you have no reason to trust a random stranger, but I am not lying to you, and I am just doing my job!" He said honestly.

Amber was extremely hesitant. "I… I think I might actually believe you." 'Thankfully I take new information easily!'

Nyota froze for a moment. He wanted to just scream with joy, but he let out a slow sigh as he tried to control himself. "Thank you. Thank you for making this easy for me."

"I could try to convince myself that you're just a fantastic liar, but no one just helps someone out of nowhere and then bothers to explain so much when they clearly have the power to do everything themselves. I can tell you're being honest as well. I just have two questions."

"Anything." He said with a nod.

"How are you stronger than me?" She asked seriously.

"Well that one's simple. You only got the tiniest amount of an angel's soul, while I was given my power by an angel herself. The power I was given is greater than the power you received, it's really that simple." Nyota answered.

"Well when you put it like that… Alright. My other question. How many times have you done this with me?" Amber asked.

Nyota was suspiciously silent for a few moments. Then he suddenly smiled like a maniac. "I have no fucking clue! Hundreds for sure, I just don't know how many hundreds. I don't understand why the soul had to be split into _so many pieces_! Sometimes you have listened to me, sometimes you haven't. Sometimes I've been too late to save you, sometimes I got your power before Cinder and the others ever got here! I just really appreciate all the times I don't have to kill you. You really don't deserve it. Also, the less fighting I have to do, the better." He looked up at the night sky. "If I get caught, this whole plan falls apart like a shooting star, so the less I use my power, the better."

Amber smiled as she watched him. "Yep. There's no way you're lying. The story makes no sense, what you're talking about seems impossible, and yet I can tell you're not lying and there's no denying that. So, I'm going to trust you, even though I know that blindly trusting you like this is stupid. Somehow, I can just feel that you're a good person. Other than that, there's also the fact that you could destroy me if I disagree, and the fact that if I say no, and your story is true, the world will end."

"I will say it every time you trust me, I really appreciate it." Nyota said with a smile as he looked back at her. "Now, if you could sit down for me." She did as he requested. He gripped her head with his right hand and pressed the thumb of that hand against her forehead while holding his left hand just below her neck area. "Close your eyes and relax, this will be painless." His hands started to glow with a sparkling white light.

"Taking the power out of me is going to kill me, isn't it?" Amber asked emotionlessly.

Nyota frowned. "I'm sorry… I wish there was another way, but you're attached to the soul fragment. Taking it out kills you."

Amber let out a sad sigh. "Well, at least my years of being suspicious of everyone are over. In the next life, I'll be able to trust people again. I'll be able to love without fear." She smiled a bit at that.

Nyota caught her as she fell over before gently lowering her body onto the ground. He let out a sad sigh as he knew he had to move on. He stood up and held the small orange mist in his hand. "Here you go." He said as he held up his hand. The stars all glowed just a bit brighter for a second as the orange essence fragment vanished. "Time to move on to the next Remnant."

'I wonder if there will be a minor difference to it or a major difference this time?'

* * *

 **For some reason I just could not decide on a good song for the fight scene, so I just… didn't… I don't usually do that.**

 **Depending on where I go with this fic, it may end up turning M rated at some point. It would only be for violence and murder of course, I don't do smut or anything like that. This all depends on where I go of course, I might not go that far at all with this fic.**

 **Actually I would just like to clarify that I'm not actually all that crazy about stars. XD I mean they're cool and all but I admit I'm really not the best person to be doing a character that's crazy about stars.**

 **Oh and if anyone has a suggestion for a better name for the guy I would love to hear it, cause I really don't care for the name he has right now. I had just searched up how to say "star" in other languages. Most of the answers weren't even using English letters and the few that were didn't really fit a guy. Nyota is the only one that even came close and its Swahili so I actually have no idea how to say it…**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed, and unless you're totally heartless, I hope you have a great day!**

 **(Please direct all comments and questions to reviews and PMs. But don't waste your time ranting about how bad I am, it would be a waste of your time and mine. Mostly yours though since I wouldn't even read your message if it was a rant. There is no room for negative-nancies here.)**


End file.
